


Untitled

by jemumali



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what im doing sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemumali/pseuds/jemumali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Joven is a Freshie in UP Diliman, and Paco is in the fencing varsity team. They also end up pining for each other.</p>
<p>(I'm not good at summaries, I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

1\. Math

Joven was trying to study, he really was. It was just that this subject was hell for him. He's good at math, and that was good. Except he doesn't like all the things you have to solve and back again. Where was the point in that? He's a lit major, for crying out loud. 

He might as well cry out loud. But he doesn't do that. Instead, he sinks further in his seat, in this tiny cafe that Paco loves treating him to. The cafe was small but cozy, and their food was great. Really really great. It was pretty affordable too. 

"What's up?" Paco looks up from where he's eating his pesto. 

Joven heaves a sigh and mutters, "I hate math. Math hates me."

Paco chuckles, and oh that sound. It makes Joven want to cuddle him. But he can't. They're just friends, Joven reminds himself, so he resorts to pouting even further to channel all his frustration out. Frustration at his situation with Paco, and with this stupid math homework that was due tomorrow. 

"Kaya mo yan," Paco encourages. 

"Ayoko na ng math, Kuya Paco," he whines. "Ang sakit sa ulo!"

Paco smiles. When he smiles, his cheeks puff out cutely and Joven just wants to poke them like he pokes newly baked bread. 

Paco gently tugs Joven's math notebook away from him, despite his weak protests, and pushes the plate of lasagna closer to him. 

"Kumain ka muna," Paco says, jabbing the fork into the cheesy lake they call lasagna. "May exam ka pa mamaya sa Philo 1 mo."

Joven makes another agitated noise. "Ayoko na mag exaaaaaaaam," he whines, making the barista glance at him with a weird look. 

Paco shakes his head and tuts. "'Ven, dali na kain na. You have to at least get some food into your system so your brain doesn't die or something."

Ahh yes, Mama Paco is back. "Opo nay," Joven feigns exasperation and then laughs. 

Paco's obviously trying to hide a smile, but looks at him pointedly and raises an eyebrow. 

"Joke lang," Joven smiles sheepishly and takes the fork from the older student's hand. "Thank you."

"No prob," Paco smiles again, looking at the boy in front of him trying to locate the meat in the lake of cheese.

 

There was a certain fondness in his look that he knew was probably not supposed to be there, but it was. And he loves it. He loves Joven. Paco wishes Joven would notice, but at the same time, he doesn't want him to. It'd be weird, he thinks. Also, Joven has his studies and a lot of other things in his life. He doesn't want to take that away from him. 

So Paco settles for being the friend who cares a lot, being a metaphorical nanay, and hopes one day Joven would notice.


End file.
